Lyrics:Trash Day
Lyrics: It's rotten (rotten, rotten, rotten) So rotten here (here, here, here) So rotten (rotten, rotten, rotten) (uh) Oh It was like, the last day before trash day (uh) My place was gettin' kinda nas-tay (uh) Even though the garbage I knew would reek (You know) Thought that I could leave it for one more week Then, um, I'm takin' Birthday cake 'n' (Oh) Chili and greasy old bacon Throw it all on top of the mess I been makin' Wife's so mad, she starts to shakin' Leaky bag, 'n' now that girl is gaggin' She's naggin' "I need you to get that stuff off the kitchen floor" (uh) "Is that too much to ask you for?" (oh) But I see no reason why Can't let a few more weeks go by (uh uh) And now garbage is piled up high And buddy, you should see the flies I said ... There's somethin' rotten here (say what?) You better hold your nose, oh (Hey, you disgusting slob, you gotta take the trash out) (uh uh uh uh) Oh, boy there's a lot in here (a lot) And every day it grows (Hey, you disgusting slob, you gotta take the trash out) (uh uh uh uh) Make ya wanna throw up Look at all this garbage I keep generatin' (Come on) I sit around all day and watch it biodegradin' Bet there's a hundred health codes that I'm violatin' Even my dog passed out and needed resuscitatin' You won't believe it, take a whiff of that aroma Sure to put you in a coma It's so messy, can't find my toenail clippers It so bad the roaches wearin' slippers Warm, (uh) sweaty (uh) clothes piled up in this joint Stand up by themselves at this point It's so filthy, now baby, I can't lie I wipe my feet before I go outside I wonder what crawled in here and died (You know) Walkin' 'round barefoot, I'd be terrified But it gives me stuff to talk about with my friends Like, "Hey, I think them rats gettin' big!" Oh There's somethin' rotten here (say what?) You better hold your nose, oh (Hey, you disgusting slob, you gotta take the trash out) (uh uh uh uh) Oh, look what we got in here (now what?) Let's watch it decompose (Hey, you disgusting slob, you gotta take the trash out) (uh uh uh uh) Make ya wanna throw up With a little bit a (puke noise 2x), and a little bit a (puke noise 2x) Make me wanna throw up It makes ya wanna (puke noise 2x), just makes ya wanna (puke noise 2x) Oh Some Lysol, some Comet I got a mop and it's got your name on it (What?) I'm just kiddin', doggone it (Oh) Unless you gonna do it Careful not to (eh?) breathe the fumes Check it, garbage piles are goin' all the way to the bathroom Turn into toxic waste sometime this afternoon Better get a Hazmat suit and a push broom Oh There's somethin' rotten here (say what?) You better hold your nose, oh (Hey, you disgusting slob, you gotta take the trash out) (uh uh uh uh) Oh, it's gone to pot in here (to pot) Bring out the firehose, oh (Hey, you disgusting slob, you gotta take the trash out) (uh uh uh uh) Make ya wanna throw up With a little bit a (puke noise 2x), and a little bit a (puke noise 2x) Make me wanna throw up Give a little bit a (puke noise 2x), and a tiny bit a (puke noise 2x) Make ya wanna throw up Mix a little bit a (puke noise 2x)with a molecule a (puke noise 2x) Make me wanna throw up It makes me wanna (puke noise 2x) (aw, eww), just makes me wanna (puke noise 2x) hock spit Oh Return to Trash Day Trash Day